The structure of small intermediates at the E. coli replication fork which are initiated de novo will be distinguished from other small intermediates which arise by uracil excision and similar post-synthetic mechanisms. In addition, the biochemistry of enzymes which modify the structure of gaps and nicks will be studied, especially in regard to their specificity with respect to the structure of the small intermediates.